Active park assist systems often rely on ultrasonic sensor technology to scan and locate a suitable parking space to assist drivers in parking their vehicles next to a curb and, when a curb is not recognized, a secondary alignment procedure may be utilized. In this case the park assist algorithm aligns the outside edge of the host vehicle with the outside edge(s) of the one or two vehicles between which the host vehicle will be parked.